When all hell breaks loose
by Cloudwatchers
Summary: Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura. and Ino are foster sisters with an obvious punk to them and don't follow many rules, spoken and unspoken. Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara and Neji rule the school, but will they survive the arival new students?Chap 5 up!
1. They meet

Hello, welcome to my second attempt at a story. another I am presently writing is 'different's', if you care at all. this story idea popped into my head during math class, so i started writing it in the middle of my math notes (big mistake). Anyway i decided to post it and see if anyone else likes it. i showed it to my friend and she did, but in math class anything could seem better. Well I'm going to shut up now and let you read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (tear)

_**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

Temari sighed as she looked at the car window. She was going to the newest foster home. She really didn't care. She was tired of moving around, but every family she had been with always said she was to head strong or stubborn or too rebellious. Or her favorite, too much of a bad influence. The car stopped. She surveyed the house. They all began to look the same. Simple, clean and well kept gardens/lawns. She was not happy with the current arrangements. From what she had been told the couple living here had three children of their own and had already accepted four other foster children. At least the house looked big enough to hold all of them.

"Miss Temari, time to meet your new family," the woman who had been in charge of her, pasted on a fake smile. The woman was fed up with Temari, considering this was her eleventh foster home.

"You wish" Temari muttered as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

The woman scowled before replacing her smile as the door opened. A tall man with laugh lines sunk into his face smiled, making the lines far more evident. She examined her closely. Temari was used to it. They would take a look then once the annoying woman who she could never remember her name, left, they would look through her bags, looking for anything dirty. She wore a black shirt that said 'life's a bitch, get used to it' a pair of camo caprees and fish net on her arms and her calf's. Her shoes were black and she had added her own touch or red dribbling down the sides, with some red fabric paint. The man's smile became warmer.

"Well, you should fit right in" he opened the door for her and said, "Come on in; make your self at home."

Walking in she waited for the wife to come in and inspect her, telling her how wonderful it is for her to be here. Temari wasn't let down in came a plump woman with a pink frilled apron. Temari groaned at the sight of the color. She was thoroughly convinced that pink was placed on the earth be the devil himself. The woman tsked. Temari had to refrain from punching her. She had a list of pet peeves: nails on a chalk board, pink, new sneakers on waxed floors, and idiots who thought they could 'change Temari into a 'good girl.'

"You are far to thin" the woman said. "Ah well plenty of time to fix that, Riku!" the woman called.

A girl no more than 12 came running down the stairs.

"Come show are new occupant her room" she turned to Temari "by the way I'm Megan" _'Megan?'_ Temari thought _'what a strange name.'_

"Just to warn you" Megan said, snapping her out of her thoughts there are four other girls here that we are fostering."

Temari nodded, thinking that she was going to have to deal with pansies. The girl- Riku- she corrected herself tugged her hand and Temari picked up her bag and followed the girl. Reflexes told her to duck as she climbed the last stair. A red ball whizzed over her head. A girl identical to the one who had a death grip on her hand came running up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I tripped an-" "its fine" "what?" "Speak to fast for ya?" she snapped "its fine"

"Um okay" the girl ducked her head, making Temari feel guilty.

"Look I'm sorry I snapped at you I've had a long day and I'm tired." the girl nodded "I'm Siku" she said before retrieving her ball and running off. Riku tugged her hand telling Temari to move it. She followed the girl to a room on the end. There were five other doors on the floor. Riku pointed at the door she assumed was here room and fled. _'Way to go Temari, wonderful first impression' _she entered the room and immediately flopped on the bed and sighed '_not that it matters any way'._ Once people got to know her they always found an excuse to ditch her, she was 'just too different' a loud thump of the door startled her out of her musings. She hopped up and went to the door. She opened it to reveal to girls decked out much like she was. One had bright blond hair and wore a skirt with fishnet stockings and a shirt that said 'yeah I'm punk, get over it. The other one had an alarming shade of pink in her hair. She wore a pair of black caprees and one leg had a fishnet covering, her shirt was a deep red and said 'so what if I did it?'

"Hey, you're the new girl?" the blond one asked. "No I'm here impersonating an orphan," Temari gave her a glare "what do you think?"

"I think I might like you" she grinned, which surprised Temari "names Ino, yours?"

"Temari" she looked over at the pink haired one. "You?"

"Sakura" she replied with a half smile

"Can I ask you something" Temari had to know why some one with a good taste in clothes, dyed her hair pink.

"My hair? Yeah, I know awful isn't it?" She sighed "it's natural too"

Temari did a double take "that's your natural hair color?!?!"

Sakura winced "yeah, and they wont let me go dye it" she made quotes "'its such a pretty hair color, you shouldn't cover it up' that's what I got when I asked to go get it done."

"That sucks" Temari said sympathetically.

Sakura grinned suddenly "Well, life's a bitch, I better get used to it."

Temari grinned back. '_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought it would be'._ She thought. Sakura grabbed her and nearly jerked her off her feet.

"Time for you to meet the other two." Temari smiled. If they were as fun as the two dragging seemed to be, life was looking better.

They knocked on one of the doors and Ino yelled "Tenten get you're a-but out here!!"

Temari noticed the correction and looked around and spotted three pairs of eyes spying from out over the stairway. The door opened to reveal a girl with dirty brown hair tucked into two buns at the top of her head. She wore a neon pink shirt that said 'all my black shirts are dirty'. She also wore a black mini skirt over a pair of skin tight navy blue pants, fishnet also adorned her arms. Another girl stepped up behind her. This one had dark blue hair, almost black and wore a pair of neon orange caprees with chains draped over her hips. Her top was a tee that said 'I'm with stupid' with an arrow pointing off to the side, over a skin tight long sleeved shirt.

"This is Tenten" Ino said, pointing to the girl with dirty brown hair. "And this is Hinata" she said pointing to the girl with blue locks.

"I'm Temari and I'll be with you until they decide to get rid of me." Temari said, a trace of bitterness lacing her words.

"Heh heh" Hinata laughed "aren't we all".

From that point on the five were friends, doing what friends do best, getting each other into trouble. But for all the times they go into trouble, they managed to talk themselves out of it, Temari and Sakura doing most of the talking, they had become exceptional at slipping out of trouble. Trouble, like dumping buckets of water on the local boys, especially the so called "heart throbs." They usually got them, along with there little shadows and tag a longs. The people in that neighborhood soon learned not to piss them off, then walk next to their home. The "heart throbs" learned to completely avoid their house. They did take pity on those who came to see their care takers, but they couldn't help but get the total ditzes that stopped by every once in a while.

They all decided to camp out in one room each night, and rotate the rooms. **(A/N don't know why they just do)**. Temari found herself to be the oldest of the group, at age 16. They had silently appointed her the leader of their little band. Tenten was the next oldest, at 15. The rest of them were 14. They had all labeled themselves. Temari: bad ass punk, but still the leader. Tenten was the obvious 'bad ass punk tomboy'. Ino was their 'bad ass punk brat'. Sakura was **the** 'bad ass punk' of the group and Hinata was the bad ass shy punk.' All of them had taken an instant protectiveness over Hinata. She was the baby of the group, not that she was weak, she could throw a mean punch, she was just shy most of the time, and had a tendency to let people walk over her, to a certain point. Time passed and they became inseparable. However the couple, Megan and Jeff, couldn't afford to keep them. When they had told the band this they were heart broken. Nobody in the right mind would take in five girls, let alone five girls with bad attitudes.

At least that was what they thought.

_**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

Kinda short, I know, but dads yellin' at me to go to bed so I'd better go, no updates are promised in the next week, mothers are slave drivers.

Please review and any story ideas are welcome


	2. A new beginning

Hey, i managed to sneak on the computer for a bit heres the next chappy, and please read and review. oh and here are some pairings :GaaraxSakura, NejixTenten, ShikamaruxTemari. I haven't decided whether its going to be Narutox hinata or NarutoxIno and same with Kiba. Please tell me what you like best. K I'll be quiet now

Once again, I don't own Naruto, so stop reminding me!

_**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

A new beginning

They were sent to a close by orphanage together. The people who had come to take them had intended to separate them and send them in different directions. The had put up a huge fight and had left two of the people with black eyes and one with a fractured shin, a gift from Tenten's foot. They had given in and taken them together. They were forced to all share a room, but it didn't faze them in the slightest, to the disappointment of the head of the orphanage. They didn't care, as long as they were together.

One day a woman came in. At first glance you would have said "high schooler" but upon closer inspection, you could see the lines on her face. She looked around at the group of kids in the room. The attendants had all of the orphanage inhabiter's all come and sit in a room during adoption hours. Sakura had laughingly said it sounded like a dog adoption instead of a child one. The woman spotted Sakura's pink hair and motioned to the attendant that she was interested. The woman in charge of the adoptions called for Sakura and she groaningly got up.

"Sakura, this woman is interested in adopting you"

"No way!" Sakura said with feigned shock "I though she was here for the puppies!" the attendant turned an interesting shade of purple as she tried to retain her fake smile.

The woman began to laugh. This surprised Sakura, most of the time, after hearing a wise crack, any person would turn their nose up and tell them that they weren't interested any more. This woman was laughing her ass off.

When she caught her breath and the attendants face turned back to a fairly normal color she said "I like you. You feel like movin' out of here?"

"I would be, but you see, I just couldn't leave my sisters" the woman smiled "Well then, I guess I'll have to take them too"

Sakura's eyes went round. "You mean it?!"

"Of course."

"Wait right here!!" Sakura ran over to the other four and told them what the woman said.

They all grinned and stood up and followed Sakura over to the woman. The woman looked over them approvingly.

Nodding she said "Yep, I'll take the whole lot."

The attendant nearly fainted with surprise and relief. Gasping she said "Really?!?!"

The woman nodded "Yeah."

"Come this way will get the paper work done in no time" the attendant said hurriedly as she dragged the woman down the hall.

"Get your stuff packed up while I deal with this."

The girls didn't need to be told twice. They raced to their room and stripped it of all their things, posters cloths, photos and lampshades (yes I said lampshades). Within moment they were done and waiting and each had a suitcase or duffel bag in one hand and a lampshade in the other. The woman finally came back, a stack of completed forms in her hand a nearly singing attendant with her. Casting an amused glance at the lampshades

"Do I even want to know?"

The girls just grinned and Temari held hers up for inspection. It had been artfully decorated with cloth, markers/ paint, newspaper/magazine clippings and the stray nail or safety pin.

"Ah" she motioned for them to follow her "Come on, we should get on our way."

The attendant was too happy that they were finally gone to care that they had taken the lampshades.

The woman led them to a long hummer that was painted an eye smarting shade of red. "Sweet" they all yelled. Climbing in the found the interior had been stripped of seats and replaced with a plush covering of pillow like material. There was a drink bar with several different kinds of juices and pops. The inside had been painted many bright colors and faded in to their darker versions. The woman grinned at their shocked yet extremely pleased faces.

"Like it?"

"Hell yeah!!" they all responded with no hesitation.

She grinned "Me too" she looked around the group.

"Names Tallulah Yaminaro, Tal for short. Now tell me your names."

"Temari"

"Tenten"

"Hinata"

"Sakura"

"Ino."

"Now make yourselves comfortable, we've got a long way to go."

"Where are we going?" Tenten asked for all of them.

"Konoha" she replied, "It's a lot smaller that Suna, but its a lot more comfortable and my estate is there."

"Estate?!" they all yelled.

"Yeah, I was the favorite person of a now dead millionaire." They all puzzled over this.

"You mean that one dude who invested in all of those shopping centers?" Temari asked. Tal nodded her head.

"Whoa" it took them a minute to digest this new information.

"Well that's a big change" Sakura said matter of factly. Tal shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat and let them finish the new information.

A sudden shout of "Sweet" nearly sent them off the road. Tal looked back at five grinning faces. She figured it must have all sunk in.

"If you guys get hungry there should be some snacks back there some were." She called over her shoulder.

The ride was long and the five were dead asleep by the time they reached the estate. Tal smiled mischievously and slammed on the breaks, sending them all flying, and instantly waking them all up. A cry of "What the fuck" echoed threw the car. She smiled innocently

"Were here" she said sweetly as they picked themselves up and unloaded from the car.

The moon was high in the sky and the stars were shining out of the dark sky. They all stopped and starred at the sky for a bit.

"You never have seen a star before?" Tal asked

"Na, you just can't see em' well in Suna" Sakura spoke for them all.

Tal was picking up that these girls shared a connection deeper than most would assume. Tal led them into a parlor.

"I think that blankets on couches will be good enough for tonight" the all gave muttered agreement. They dumped off all their luggage and flopped onto the couches.

"Good night" Tal said before disappearing.

It was only heard by one pair of ears.

"Good night" she whispered into the silence.

They all fell asleep with one thought.

Finally, a new beginning. . . . . .

_**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**_

yay another chapter!! okay now please review, special thanks to those who have reviewed:

**999Shikaku999:** lazy people are so much more fun then eccentric people

**Sakura Sama 101:**Their really like your friends? well heres the update

**Bruce n' Charlie** yes, I know, I'm working on it.

**MacarenaNeji: **I like Hinata's station a lot too hehe

**ElissaWolf:** Wahla, I updated

**ninga gal:** I'm actually trying to put it from all their views, but Temari and Sakura are my favorites

Well thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing, I want credit for this, the computer was being a bitch and I have to keep quite so I don't wake my parents.


	3. Paint brushes and memorys

Hello, yay I got an update in! I hope it is enjoyed, cause its gunna be the only one for a while, I've got a lot of homework to do, yeah even over break, my teachers weren't in the mood to be kind over break. please read and review!

Disclaimer: Yeah I know, I don't own Naruto

**_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_**

Paint brushes and memories

Temari woke to a rustling sound. She opened her eyes to see Sakura stretching and walking around the room. Temari got up and joined her in starring out the tall window. Hinata woke up next, completing her own set of stretches and aerobics, followed by Tenten. Deciding not to wait for Ino's five hour wake up, they stripped her blanket off and shoved her off the couch. She woke up with a screech.

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!!!" she yelled as she began to chase them around the room.

"Aren't we lively this morning." Tal said from the door way, with an amused smile.

They all stopped, slightly abashed. Big mistake. Ino launched her self at Sakura's back and successfully pinned her to the ground.

"Good morning" they all said.

Sakura's came out as "gomornghmfd", making them all laugh.

Once they had all settled down, Tal said,

"I knew I chose right when I took you guys in." she grabbed Temari and Hinata and began to drag them unceremoniously towards the door. Sakura, Tenten and Ino took the hint and followed her.

"Time to show you your room." she smiled "I figured you'd like to share a room. The Attendant said y'all shared just about everything, and one of the foster reports said even though you had separate rooms, you still slept in the same room."

She led them up several flights of stairs. By the time they reached the top the five girls were panting.

Tal grinned "Its how I keep my figure." she let them breath for a minute before trekking on. She led them to an iron spiral stair and they all groaned and looked up and they saw a latch and looked curiously at Tal.

She smiled "its been a while since I last came up here, but i think this up here is the most appropriate for you guys. I used to come up here a lot, when I was younger. I called it my tower, but its a big room and its got a great place to relax and forget." she smiled and added "you guys might have a need to forget."

Now all of them were curious and climbed the spiral. Pulling themselves into the room they looked around. It was in the shape of an octagon, four tall windows spaced every wall. Two doors on the side revealed a walk in closet and a luxurious bathroom.

Ino grinned "I could definitely get used to this"

"Yeah" Sakura agreed "But it needs color" she said looking distaste fully at the white walls.

"then its a good thing were going to pick out paint then, isn't it?" Tal said with a minute.

"Sweet!" Tenten said "we definitely need to use some green though" she said almost pleadingly.

"Don't worry," Tal said "We are going to do this with some punk style"

Temari stood by the steps, "Well what are we wasting time for?"

Tal laughed "You guys got twenty minutes to get changed" she looked at her watch. "GO!"

They all raced to comply. They made it down the stairs in record time. When Tal met them at the bottom of the stairs and looked over their attires she smiled

"people might really think were related."

Ino's hair was up in a high pony tail and wore a black shirt with 'life's gonna suck' in bold letters across the front. She wore a black skirt over blue and black stockings and calf high boots. Hinata had an orange shirt over a long sleeved green shirt, saying 'I'm surrounded by optimists' in black letters. She wore black jeans with cuts up to the knee revealing fishnet coverings. Tenten had green pants with chains crisscrossing around her legs. Her shirt was black and had 'I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every second of it' in white letters. Sakura wore a red shirt over a black long sleeved shirt with 'Sarcasm, just another service I offer' across the front. Her pants were black and had about three different belts around her waist. Temari had black pants with red thread and purple strips in random places. Her shirt was purple with white letters 'one by one the penguins slowly steal my sanity'.

"I've tried to pay off some of those photographers, but some of them don't listen at all that way." they all looked at her, confused.

She smiled "the idiots try to get any 'big' news out asap, cause nothing real big ever happens around here. They should go away soon, but were going to have to deal for a little while."

Temari looked at her "'Big' news?"

Tal nodded "the heiress of one of the biggest company owners just adopted five orphaned girls. To them its something to stretch and twist to make it sound real exciting. They'll die down pretty soon." she sighed "for now," she flung the door open "RUN!" she yelled.

They all made a break for the car. Tal reached it first as they pushed and shoved through the crowd of cameras. Tenten finally lost her temper and punched one of them in the face, causing him to drop one of the cameras and yelp. They made it to the car without inflicting further injury. After the man had dropped the camera, the rest seemed less willing to try and get close. They jumped into the car and slammed the doors shut. Tal was already in the drivers seat.

"I learned early to run fast" she said with a grin. They grinned back and Tal slammed her foot to the gas. When they reached the hardware store all of them were wide eyed and clutching at the seats. Tal had paid no attention to street lights, signs and yelled at the other drivers. They realized the car had stopped and proceeded to unhook themselves from the car.

As they got out Sakura said "Temari, I'm sorry I ever criticized your driving."

A camera flash warned them that they still weren't out of the blue yet. They raced for the door, Hinata reached it first and yanked the door open and the others rushed past. Once they were all threw, Hinata slammed the door shut and had the satisfaction of a photographer slam into the door, blooding his nose. Hinata flashed a smile and shoved a two by four between the door handles, making it impossible to open. She flashed a smile at him and raced to catch up with the others.

Tal smiled "I wish I had thought of that a while ago, great idea." Hinata smirked and saluted her. Luckily there were few shoppers and they were able to pick out paint in peace. They chose purples, blues, greens, oranges and reds and of course they chose some black to go along with the rest. Tal disappeared and left them wondering for a short while.

When she reappeared they asked her what she went, all she said was "You'll see" leaving them insanely curious.

After selecting and purchasing there colors, they piled into the car and sped off, slightly more prepared for the ride.

"Never mind the roller coasters, will just go for a ride down to the ice cream store, and it'll be like a free carnival ride, just a little more lethal." Hinata groaned as they exited the car, after safely(moderately) pulled in and closed wrought iron gates behind them, none of them felt like dealing with any more idiots with cameras. They hauled their supplies up the stairs and began their project. They had been painting for a short while when Tenten spoke up.

"Hey, whats this?"

The rest of them gathered around at what Tenten was pointing at. Tal laughed.

"This is a small stairway," they all groaned. _More_ stairs. Tal laughed again.

"Its not that bad, besides, I was planning to drag you guys up there once were done painting"

"Can't we go look now?" Ino whined.

"Of course not," she laughed wickedly "I cant torture you with it if we go up now."

"AHHHHH, TAL!!" they all yelled good-naturedly.

"Well the faster we finish painting, the sooner we go up there"

They all lunged for their paint brushed and quickly got back to work. They made record time in painting, finishing all of the first coat done within a few hours. They all circled Tal.

"Now can we go up their." they begged.

Tal chuckled "Of course, but you know, theres still some stairs between you and you target"

They all looked at each other for a moment before they all bolted for the slightly hidden stair case. They reached the top and fell over each other as they reached the top.

"How - pant- can -pant- one -pant- house have -pant-pant- so many stairs?" Sakura puffed.

"Who ever designed this place obviously wanted to torture people" Temari said.

"Either that of the guy had a grudge" Ino agreed.

"Well, whatever the reason, they should be shot and brutally murdered" Hinata panted collapsing onto the colorful floor.

"Well, you know, it'll keep you in shape," Tal smirked. She was loving having these girls with her. There reactions were the same as her own had been when here adoptive father made her come up here. By now she had long grown used to running up all of the stairs. She draped her self on a well used couch.

"Well? Are you guys going to stand there or come sit down?"

All of them dropped unfeignedly onto various seats, all except Hinata, who had no motivation to remove herself from the floor. Temari leaned back and huffed.

"Now, why did you have to torture us about coming up here?"

"Because it was fun"

Temari was to tired to care to much and just groaned inn unison with the other four. Tal watched them for a moment before asking,

"If you guys don't mind me asking, how did you guys all end up together? I mean its obvious that your not all related. So how did you guys end up together in an orphanage?"

All of them were silent. Tal looked form Temari's face to Tenten's to Sakura's to Hinata's to Ino's. All of them had solemn looks and it seemed like all of them were reliving a piece of their past's. Tal began to worry. She could only pray they wouldn't kill her for bringing it up. Temari gave a forced smile.

"Well I suppose you have the right to no, I mean you did take us in." She said, slightly nervous. She looked at the other girls. In one voice, they all yelled,

"You go first!!" Sakura was pointing at Ino. Ino was pointing at Hinata. Hinata was pointing at Temari and Temari was pointing at Tenten. Tal once again looked from girl to girl and sighed.

"Why don't we do from oldest to youngest? That way you guys wont have to fight to much." _'I hope'_ she added silently.

Temari heaved a sigh and took a deep breath. "I'll start" she said softly, tucking her knees under her chin.

"I had two brothers and my father. My mom died when my youngest brother was born. My dad blamed it on him. As we got older, everything was his fault, even when there was no way he could have been involved. His name is Gaara. The older of the two is Kankouro. Kankouro was never there he was always hiding or out doing something, basically anything that got him out of the house. Gaara wasn't so lucky. He never got the chance to join anything. Dad would always get there first, telling whoever was in charge of overlooked something, and tell them how horrible he was. In school he didn't have friends and everyone was afraid of him. He had insomnia, a condition were he cant sleep most of the time. I felt sorry for him, almost responsible for his condition. But i never seemed to allow myself to go and be a big sis, because, deep down I know, I was afraid of him too, and maybe.. Maybe I hated him a little as well. Even though I kept telling myself that I didn't blame him for moms death, I was just trying to fool myself. Deep down I realize now, I had hated him." she choked on tears.

She swallowed rapidly before continuing.

"One day, dad just lost it, throwing things yelling and all around throwing a fit. And it was all directed at Gaara. I guess at that moment I decided that it was time for me to act like a big sister for once. I tried to talk to dad, to try and make him stop throwing things at Gaara. He just started yelling louder and he stared throwing bottles and things at the walls, me and Gaara, so pretty much anything in the room. Then he chucked a beer bottle at Gaara. I don't really know what happened. I just stepped between Gaara and dad and the last thing I could remember was a sharp pain and some one yelling my name. The next thing I knew I was on a hospital bed with the works(IV, monitors,etc.) with none other than Gaara sitting next to me. He just sat there for a while before a nurse walked in. I was in the hospital for three days and every time I woke up, there was Gaara. Then the day I was allowed to leave, he just disappeared and I was taken to the orphanage. After all of that, I went from foster home to foster home, till I ended up here. I have no idea where my siblings are now, but I hope I can find at least Gaara, so maybe I can make it up to him." she scrubbed her eyes before pointing at Tenten.

"Your turn," she said with a shaky smile, "spill."

Now it was Tenten's turn to curl up. She sat for a few minutes before beginning.

"My parents never cared about me. My mother was always out. My father was a drunk. So to them I was nothing more than a shadow, useless and unimportant. I was beaten often by my father. Sometimes mom would actually remember to feed me, but most of the time I had to fend for myself. I had to steal my own mothers money to get even some thread bare clothes. Then one day my mother never came back. My dad forgot about me unless he needed something to hit. Then he would remember that little girl that was always around. So finally one of the neighbors reported to cops about a disturbance. When they got there the beer bottles and cans, a bruised and bloody me, explained it all. So they took me way, then dumped me with foster parents and kept moving me around until here." She gave a wavering laugh.

"Now its your turn" she pointed at Hinata.

Hinata inhaled slowly and shakily. She stretched out her legs and braced her hands on her knees.

"My fathers name is Hiashi Huyga"

They all stared at her. The person she just mentioned was a wealthy business man who owned several shipping companies. Why would his daughter have to be sent to an orphanage?

"I was never good enough to impress him. No matter how good my grades were or how well I did, my younger sister would always surpass me. My cousin lived with us because uncle died when I was 3 and his mom died when he was born. He was always better than me as well. Father often compared us and would always ask why he got me instead of Neji. So one day he decided he didn't want me and sent me packing. I stayed with a family in the area for a while and some times Neji would come and visit me. Then I moved and well here I am." she tried to stifle tears, but failed miserably.

She broke down crying and Tenten joined her on the floor to comfort her. Hinata let herself cry for a little while before pointing to Sakura.

"You up, Saku," she trembled a little.

Sakura took a deep breath and looking as if she was going to begin she let it out and put a finger to her lip. She crossed her legs and then crossed her arms, then sighed.

"Well I guess there's no real good way to explain it, so I'm just going to go with my side. I was the youngest of eight children. I never understood any of them. It was like living with a bunch of mindless robots. I was always breaking the rules and I never did anything right in my parents eyes. While my sisters wore dresses, I wore faded jeans, sometimes purely out of spite. My parents hated me for it. All of there other children were 'perfect' so to them I was a failure, like the runt in a litter of puppies. They began to beat me, trying to 'correct' me. Every time the put me in a dress I would do something to ruin it then run of to put jeans on. So they lost any hope they could 'correct' me and turn me into one of there perfect children. So they took me to the nearest orphanage and simply said they didn't want me any more and left. So I stayed there for a while and I learned something about my family. Many people, though always polite, though or family was kinda creepy, how almost everyone was perfectly behaved. On man told me that seeing one kid acting up was almost a relief, like proof that we were human." she chuckled. "Well at least almost human. Any way I went from house to house until, boom, I'm here."

Sakura looked over at Ino.

"I let you fill in the blanks." she grinned and pointed at her. "Your turn!!" she yelled.

"Thanks for dumping the hard part on me." she glared at Sakura. Sakura just grinned "No problem!"

Smiling brightly, she scooted out of Ino's range and smiled. "Were all listening" she said propping her chin on her hand.

"_I_ was the second youngest of eight children. I always did my best and never understood why my sister always acted up and protested and went against whatever our parent said, even if it was something as simple as wearing green or blue. She was always getting into trouble and causing problems. Eventually they just got tired of fighting with her and dumped her off at the closest orphanage. I started to think. I mean seriously, _why_ couldn't we do things the way we wanted? So sometimes I would sneak out and run around the city just because my parents told me that it was against the rules. I met people and I saw what we looked like from another persons view. Then I saw that we were the freaks and beautiful children that only crazy parents would create. So I started acting up just like my little sister. But to be honest, she wasn't really my younger sister, I mean really, 5 minutes shouldn't matter that much. So after I started screwing around, my parents yelled that my lil'sis had infected their 'perfect child' so they dumped me off at the same place that Sakura was at, and we made the people who found foster homes for the for the orphans keep us together. And so that should cover it." she heaved a sigh, then quickly lunged a Sakura and smacked her head.

"Owww... what was that for?" Sakura whined.

"For making me explain the hard part!"

The other occupants of the room were staring at them.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"You guys were twins and never told us!!" they yelled together.

"Well it was never all that important and you guys never asked" Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Well you could have at least mentioned that you were at least sisters!" Temari yelled.

The two had to defend themselves from countless questions and the barrage of pillows. Finally they got tired of throwing things and sat down, satisfied that they had punished the two enough.

"Okay, well I think thats enough excitement for the day." Tal huffed, tired from her own contribution to the cascade of pillows.

"Ya know, I'm not going back down the stairs, I don't care if I have to sleep on a couch, I am **not** going down or up any more stairs today" Tenten groaned.

"Sound good to me" Temari agreed.

Tal laughed, "Okay, but you guys have to find blankets by yourself" she stood with a sigh "But I'm going to go take shower and sleep in a real bed." She yawned "Night" she called over her shoulder, before disappearing down the stairs. The girls located blankets in a worn cabinet and almost the second they laid down, they fell asleep.

**_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_**

Hope you liked it now please press the magig review button!

Thanks to all who have sent reviews!


	4. Settled in

Hello I've finally updated, but sorry its so short, I've got more french homework then you would believe, I think I'm subconsiously trying to fail it.

Any way please read and review, once again sorry its so short, next chapter, we meet the boys!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, please stop reminding me!

**_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_**

Tal crept up the stairs, having every intention of scaring her new daughters. Finally reaching the top she slowly opened the door. The five of them were piled together, Sakura's head was resting on Ino's lap. Hinata's head was resting on Tenten's stomach and Tenten and Ino's heads were resting on Temari's shoulder and abdomen. She almost didn't want to wake them. Almost. She slammed the door open and yelled,

"GOOD MORNING!!!"

This successfully woke all of them up and sent them into yelling and tangled limbs. Once they untangled them selves, they all lunged at Tal, creating a dog pile in the middle of the floor. They all laughed and from the bottom of the pile, Tal managed to say,

"Okay, I think that enough for one morning, but we need to finish painting and we still haven't picked out accessories for you room either."

With that they trudged down the stairs for showers, food and a change of clothes. They set to work on the painting and a lunch the argued over furniture. The argument ended with the throwing of magazines and catalogs as well as the small wrestling match between Sakura and Ino. They finally agreed and went back to painting.

At the end of the month they finish furnishing the room and all of them received due praise and, after seeing their own electronics, insisted on giving them phones, but they all learned that it was a extremely long leash. Their room was a clash of colors in swirls and jagged lines(use your imagination). The furniture coordinated (sorta) and had hung their lamp shades up from the celling. Some where in this time they found the time to destroy- uh I mean- design new lampshades for, well for nothing.

So they settled in and a state of normality (cough, yeah right, cough) was obtained. They developed a routine. Get up, shower, dress and pretend your really awake. A week before the start of school Tal took them to get their hair done. And to them getting you hair done, means streaks of color (I think you can guess where this is going). Sakura put red streaks in here hair, with one stripe of white. Temari got purple streaks with a black stripe. Hinata chose an electric orange with a white stripe. Ino of course chose electric blue with a black stripe and Tenten got neon green with a white stripe. Once this was done, of course, one cannot leave the mall with out at least walking around. Once they were done "walking" they ended up with each of them with a bag of their own choice accessories for themselves and their room.

Now all was left was the mental preperation for their first day of school...

**_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_**

Okay I know not my best work, but it's a bit better than nothing, please review, even if its flames, this chap. probably deserves it.

See you next chapter!!!


	5. The first day

hello people, I have finally updated. if you care at all, i have added a bit to chapt one, if you want to go look at that.

kasumi18, dis chapter is fo' you, so I hoped to see a review from yens

I hope this one is good enough to make up for the last chapters crappyness.

Well read and review please, and I still don't own Naruto

**_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_**

Sakura woke unusually early, being the only morning person in the house. She rolled onto her side and looked at her clock. 5:30. _'Damn'_ she thought. It was early enough to be annoying but late enough that it would be pointless to try and fall back asleep.

So making a decision, she rolled out of bed, and landed with a muffled thump. Cursing softly, she walked over to their closet. Remembering that it was the first day of school in 2 ½ hours, she chose her attire carefully. She wore a red shirt that said 'people like you are the reason people like **me** need medication' over a long sleeved mesh shirt. She pulled on a pair of black jeans, with a red stripe running down each side. She strapped on about three belts, each of a different style. She stabbed herself about seven times before finally getting her earrings in. One was a simple silver stud. The other was a dangling earring, reaching halfway down her neck. It was a simple star with five little stones at each point, one to represent each of her sisters. Once that was done, she put a braid in her hair and put several good luck pendants around her neck as well as the locket she had somehow stuffed two pictures into, one of Temari's brothers, the other of Hinata's cousin, you never know if you'll find someone worth comparing.

After completing her morning preparations, she snuck up the stairs to their little hideaway. They had updated it a little, replacing the worn couch with bean bags and floor cushions and a roll-out bed. She flopped onto the roll-out to watch out the window as the sun slowly crawled into the sky. It seemed to take forever until she heard her sisters alarm clocks go off and the sound of tired, angry fists slamming onto the tops of the rather obnoxiously loud alarms and one of a clock slamming into the wall. She laughed softly to herself. That was definitely Temari who threw the clock. She decided it would be better for her health if she waited for them to wake up a little more before going back down, her being the only one who was a morning person of the group. Waiting 'til the yelling had stopped and was now down to loud mutterings, she bounced down the stairs.

"Good morning brethren!!!" she yelled as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

As she did so she prepared herself to duck the random objects she knew were going to come flying at her head. She wasn't let down as a black heel flew threw the air, followed by a pillow(slightly less dangerous than a heel), an alarm clock, obviously just ripped out of the wall, and a tooth brush still coated in a minty froth. She ducked and the items slammed into the wall behind her. She laughed as her sisters grumbled about overly cheerful morning people.

"Come on, I'm not nearly as cheerful in the morning as some people!"

"Name one" Hinata snapped.

Sakura grinned and opened her mouth to answer, when Ino clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hinata, you know she'll list off about 40 people! Its far to early in the morning for that."

Tenten nodded in agreement as she yawned and walked over to fetch the toothbrush that she had chucked at Sakura.

Ino released Sakura's mouth and picked up her heel.

Hinata finally crawled out of bed and picked up her pillow.

Temari walked over to pick up her alarm clock, which had not been treated kindly this morning. She examined it and sighed.

"This thing is never going to be the same" she held it up for the other girls to inspect.

It had two large dents in it, one on the side, the other on the bottom, making for a very wobbly stand. The plug was bent from being ripped out of the wall twice in one morning. She fought with it for a little, finally getting the plug nearly recognizable. They were all surprised when the numbers on the clock lit up, still functioning, no flickering or anything. Sakura picked it up carefully.

She looked up amazed. "This is the first clock ever to survive Temari's beating"

Hinata hopped up "Really?! Its not just giving off some last effort light?"

"Nope. See look at it, its just dented."

Now Tenten hopped up to survey the clock.

"Now this is an impressive clock"

"Okay already!" Temari yelled "I'm hard on clocks, this one lived. Get over it!"

They didn't pay any attention to her.

"Maybe we should name it? I'm this has go to be a special clock" Hinata suggested.

"Steve?" Ino suggested.

They all looked at her.

"What?! Steve is a good name." she said defensively.

They turned back to the clock.

"How about...uhhhhh..." you could see the wheels turning in Sakura's head. Then you could see the light bulb flash on. "We should name it Leonardo!!!"

They all gave her strange looks "Why?"

"Because I had to do a fricken huge report on him and seeing this clock thrown against a wall every morning will be like a small piece of revenge against that evil paper that caused me to loose more sleep than I care to remember. Its also the reason I get up early every morning, I had to get up early to work."

Now the rest of them eyed the clock, even Temari, who had at first wanted to have nothing with this situation, eyed the clock.

"Well I think that is very appropriate, now each of us gets a little revenge against the thing that punishes us every morning with your chipper morning person aura." Temari declared. Everyone else nodded their consent.

"Well, now that that's over, shall we finish getting ready for our first day of hell-ah I mean our first day of glorious high school?" Ino said.

Temari and Tenten laughed. "High school isn't that bad, you guys" Tenten tried to console them.

"Yeah right, you guys have nothin' to worry about, you've already gone through this" Hinata whined around a mouthful of toothpaste with what was supposed to be a mournful look, but came out looking more like an evil puppies plotting the destruction of all cats.

This sent them all into fits of laughter, while Hinata stared at them, obviously confused. Shrugging her shoulders, deciding that it wasn't worth worrying over, turned to the sink and spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. And as a group they bounded down the stairs. Well they started out bounding down the stairs, they were all bent over and panting, as Tal came up to them, laughing.

"Well, I see you at least started your day with energy."

"Shut -gasp wheeze pant- up" Sakura started.

"Tal -huff wheeze pant puff-" and Ino finished.

Tal looked over them approvingly. Ino was wearing blue and black fish net stockings under an electric blue mini-skirt. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt underneath a white shirt that said 'happy hour is the reason I get up early every afternoon'. She had calf high boots on and she had a stack of bracelets on one wrist and the other had one large bracelet circling up the other. Her hair was up in a high pony tail. She wore a set of earrings identical to Sakuras along with four other earrings two for each ear, none of them matched. Her neck was adorned by several necklaces and one locket containing the same pictures of missing family.

Temari wore black pants with purple threading. She had a purple long-sleeved t-shirt under a black shirt that said 'I put the fun in dysfunctional'. Her hair was in four spiked bundles. She had a stack of chokers on along with the locket. Each wrist sported a circling bracelet crawling up her arms. One was a snake and the other was a raccoon(hope y'all caught this). She too wore the matching earrings. She wore her worn black shoes with the red dribbling down the sides (see chapter one).

Tenten had a pair of skin tight black pants under a neon green skirt, with knee high boots. The boots had random safety pins, paper clips, and bent nails sticking out of them. Her shirt was half black and half white, reading 'which one do you want to talk to: Me#1 or ME#2?'. One wrist had a sweat band that had said 'I have issues' in red cursive and a stack of bracelets on the other wrist. She had a bundle of necklaces and (of course) the locket. She also wore the matching earrings. Her hair was down in a loose pony tail (tenten with almost Neji style).

Hinata was wearing a neon orange top over a mesh shirt, that said 'how to entertain an idiot (see back of shirt)' on the front and the same on the back except it said '(see front of shirt)' printed in red letters. She had on black caprees with orange threads and fishnet on each calf. She had several chains wrapped around her waist, and her wrists were covered in bracelets, and her neck also had several pendants and the locket. She copied Temari wither shoes, black shoes with orange fabric paint dribbled over the top.

The quickly ate a light breakfast and hurriedly gathered their things and climbed into their unmissable car. Tal hopped into the front seat and looked back at the five nervous girls. She decided that she could drive a little bit more carefully on their first day in a new school in a new town. She drove well, for her. For somebody else, they would be in a hurry to get home after 48 hours of work. She screeched to a stop a block away from the school.

She turned back to the five in the back, "I figure we'll avoid a scene for today," she said with a smile. The nodded numbly, before exiting the car.

As they approached the gates slowly. About half-way there, Ino suddenly yelled out.

"Who gives a fuck if they don't like us!!! they can go to hell for all we care!!!"

Her outburst instantly released all of the tension in the air. They all grinned and linked arms as they entered the school grounds, and quickly avoided all persons who came towards them and entered the school, rushing towards the office. Thy received their schedule's in record time. And they raced off to go find all of their classes.

As they turned on corner Sakura said "God, could this school have any more frikin' hallwaaaaaaaaaaaayyysss!!?!" her sentence turned into a yell as she slipped in something and crashed to the floor, along with all of her sisters.

They looked over at the sounds of laughing. There was a boy with spiked blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a white tee and baggy blue jeans. Currently he was doubled over laughing, tears leaking from his eyes. The next boy had brow spiked hair and a red streak down each cheek and a white dog at his feet. He wore a grey and maroon long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. His eyes were fairly peculiar, they resemble a dogs. He too was doubled over laughing. Moving to the next boy, he was quietly chuckling, his arms crossed. He had lavender eyes, that resembled Hinata's and waist length hair that was held together loosely with a small tie. He had a plain white shirt on with a long-sleeved shirt tied around his waist. He wore plain blue jeans. Our next contestant was a brunette with a completely bored expression on his face, yet bemused. His hair was pulled back, giving him a slight pineapple look to him. He was wearing a mesh shirt with a guys button down shirt over it, none of the buttons were done. He wore black jeans. The last boy was a red head, and had a smile that looked slightly like a scowl. He wore a black shirt that said 'don't upset me, I'm running out of places to hide the body's' he wore baggy black jeans to complete the look.

As they sat there and laughed, they had no idea of what danger they had just put themselves into.

**_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_**

Mwahhahahahahahahaha the boys have no idea of what they have gotten themselves into.

Sorry, not as much of the guys as I had planned.

Well please reveiw and tell me whether I should continue on what is turning into a crack fic, of if I should go see if my medication needs to be uped.

P.S. I have a request for all ye loyal readers, please look at my other stories, Different's, and The little changes.

I would be most gratful if you would.


	6. Aww hell

Hey guys. Look I updated. And guess what. There's a surprise at the end. don't miss it.

Disclaimer:I don't own any part of Naruto. They all belong to that one Japanese guy ...What ever his name is...

Tal, however, is mine. No touchy.

* * *

Naruto gasped for air as he watched the comical-turning-genocidal situation in front of him, tears of mirth streaming from his eyes. The five girls on the floor looked incredibly funny, slipping in the conveniently dumped water. At the last moment, a flash of lavender warned him just enough for his mind to register, _'RUN!!!', _as the girls were on their feet and lunging for them, murder written on their faces, varying in degrees of intensity. Neji and Shikamaru were the first ones to bolt, as they were either smarter or slightly less nerve than the other three, followed by Gaara. Kiba and Naruto brought up the rear.

Taking off down the hallway, they came to a small intersection and wordlessly splitting up, Kiba and Naruto, Gaara and Neji, and Shikamaru ventured off alone. Speeding down their various hallways, all were thinking the same thing. _What the HELL?!?!_

Unfortunately for them, the girls equaled them in number, and simply divided accordingly. Ino and Hinata took off one way, Sakura and Tenten down another, and Temari took the solo route. It was fairly obvious that they knew they were being followed, as they all didn't dare slow down to look behind them.

Kiba and Naruto came to another intersection, and with a breif look at eachother, split off, and ran opposite directions. Needless to say, Ino and Hinata followed, both splitting off with a laugh. Gaara and Neji, where not as lucky, coming upon a dead end. They dove into the nearest open doorway.

Shika maru did a flying leap over a mop & bucket conveniently left _right_ in the way. Sneakers squeaking in protest as he turned sharply and bolted into the boys lo0cker room. She wouldn't follow him in here, right?

The sound of the door opening with a bang was the last thing he _ever _wanted to hear,_ever_ again.

* * *

Well, look at that, you made it all the way through this crackish piece. And I have been bombarded with many a review begging, threatening, yelling for an update. Now, to all you lovely readers, there is this fascinating thing called _**LIFE**_ and mine has caught up with me. I am very busy, and don't have a lot of time to spend on writing fanfiction. I've got eight classes I need A's and B's in, and unless one of you wants to handle my math and Chemistry homework, as well as go do my job, please kindly, SHUT THE FUCK UP. I was half tempted to just completely delete this story, from the mass of "its been a fucking year, UPDATE," "get of your lazy and write!!!!"

But I'm not going to be that mean. But I can tell you now; I do not have the time, and quite frankly the motivation to continue this story. That is why I am opening it up to you folks. If you want to write a certain section, which I have left some obvious openings for, PM me or send a review say that you would like to write a part. Then, Write out what you think should happen, and send it to me via PM, and I'll let you know if it will work or not. If I choose to put it in, I will probably do the minor editing,(spelling, grammar, etc.) and Whether I think they characters are IC or not.

So basically this means, you want this updated, WRITE!!!

Or look at my other stories.

See ya.

Ghost

PS I'm slowly moving to a new profile, nothing up yet, but I'm working on it.


End file.
